


Доспехи современной леди

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou), Clarisse_McClellan



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Genderbending, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarisse_McClellan/pseuds/Clarisse_McClellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фем!Гарри/фем!Эггзи, чистейшее пвп по <a href="http://ikudou.diary.ru/p204336822.htm">гендерсвичному хэдканону</a> :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Доспехи современной леди

**Author's Note:**

> Все началось [тут](http://ikudou.diary.ru/p204336822.htm), продолжилось [тут](http://devo4ka-s-bezumenkoj.diary.ru/p204692936.htm), а закончилось, собственно, прямо вот тут ))))

Эггзи ненавидит Мерлина. И проклятое ателье, в котором не шьют шмотки для вечеринок. И Рокси, пожалуй, тоже: если бы она не задержалась на задании в Рио, Эггзи могла бы одолжить у нее какое-нибудь платье. И вообще, заставлять ее тащиться в этот клуб только потому, что у нее самый богатый опыт общения с шестерками наркодилеров, — тупо нечестно. 

Гарриет однозначно похвалит ее за улучшение вкусов в одежде. А вот за нытье выговорит. Или просто посмотрит своим Осуждающим Взглядом поверх очков. 

Эггзи морщится, глядя на себя в зеркало в исписанном маркерами и помадой туалете клуба, и думает, что у Гарри все-таки получилось слепить из нее подобие чопорной леди: буквально год назад она сочла бы отражение в зеркале очень, очень горячим. На ней короткая юбка, майка с гигантским вырезом и зверски неудобные туфли на высоченном толстом каблуке, а под всем этим дерьмом — стринги. Кружевные, пошляцки-красные и охрененно дешевые стринги, которые в последний раз она надевала... Черт.

Эггзи нервно одергивает юбку. Воспоминание вспыхивает ярко: мерзкое шампанское, рельсы, веревки, грохот стремительно несущегося поезда, собственный истошный крик. А потом — из ниоткуда, как по волшебству — Гарриет, и Эггзи вдруг резко течет. Потоком. В блядские красные стринги. 

Гарриет знала. Она все знала, все замечала, сучка. 

Эггзи решительно расправляет плечи и разворачивается на каблуках: пора сосредоточиться и работать. 

Разумеется, выкинуть из головы непрошеные мысли не получается никак. Впрочем, неконтролируемое возбуждение идет на пользу заданию: от нее явно сексом разит за версту, и щуплый, нетипично осторожный торгаш вываливает ей контакты своих поставщиков за рекордно короткий срок. Однако Эггзи не способна сейчас думать о следующем этапе поиска производителей нового суперсильного супернаркотика, не поддающегося известным видам химического анализа: по пути к машине в голове вертится только одна фраза. «Чертовски хорошо сделано, Эггзи».

На ней нет очков сегодня, но Гарриет наверняка уже знает. Наверняка ее ждет. 

Шофер, черт бы его побрал, даже бровью не ведет, когда она требует отвезти ее не к себе домой, а к Артуру.

***

Перед тем, как позвонить в дверь, Эггзи судорожно поправляет макияж, прическу, одергивает юбку. Мнется секунду, а потом тянет майку вниз, чтобы вырез стал еще больше. Гарри открывает сразу, и Эггзи не сдерживает самодовольной усмешки; Гарри, впрочем, не торопится ее хвалить, даже доброго вечера не желает. Только одаривает неодобрительным взглядом с ног до головы и поджимает губы, позволяя переступить порог и захлопнуть дверь. 

Эггзи продолжает усмехаться. Гарри продолжает строить из себя консервативную училку еще примерно десять секунд. А потом без предупреждений засовывает руку ей под юбку.

Эггзи вцепляется в ее плечи мертвой хваткой и стонет в голос. Стремительные и молчаливые нападения Гарри каждый раз какого-то черта оказываются сюрпризом; она ожидала лекции и пятиминутной пикировки на тему одежды в качестве прелюдии, как минимум. Наверное, даже подсознательно рассчитывала на это, раз рука потянулась к именно этим стрингам в шкафчике с бельем... 

— Твою же мать! — Эггзи тупо не может молчать: Гарри отодвигает стринги в сторону и вставляет сразу три пальца. Эггзи мокрая насквозь, они скользят легко, приходится сжаться, чтобы усилить трение. Ладно, Гарри охуенно права: ей сейчас точно не до прелюдий.

Гарри быстро и резко двигает рукой, проворачивает пальцы. Ноги уже трясутся и глаза закатываются — и тут Эггзи различает сквозь собственные стоны и ругательства тихий, хриплый комментарий (а ведь Гарри редко комментирует секс, если это не лекция и не прямое руководство к действию):

— Грязная девчонка. 

Эггзи кончает, задыхаясь, мощной, ошарашивающей волной. Кто бы мог подумать, что Гарриет, ее леди Гарриет — из тех, кому штампованно нравятся плохие девочки? Оке-ей, может, нужно было раньше догадаться, но «воспитывать хороший вкус» и откровенно заводиться от дешевого клубного прикида — разные все-таки вещи! 

Эггзи обвивает руками ее шею, практически повисает на ней, и лезет целоваться. Неуклюже, мокро, пачкая идеальную, чистую Гарри, выглядящую строго даже в домашнем халате и с небрежно собранными в хвост волосами, розовой («вульгарной») помадой. И, несмотря на всю эту «грязь», Гарри целуется жадно и резко, просовывает язык глубоко в рот, будто хочет смыть вкус дерьмового бухла. Ха! 

Ноги болят от каблуков, хочется их скинуть, но еще больше хочется сохранить образ и проверить, насколько сильно Гарри на него ведется. Эггзи утыкается носом в ее щеку, а потом шепчет на ухо:

— Хочу тебе отлизать.

Гарриет вздрагивает, корчит брезгливую мину, стирая помаду с губ, но ее выдает румянец. Она молча кладет руку — мокрую, черт — Эггзи на затылок и давит уверенно. Эггзи падает на колени, матерясь себе под нос — в туфлях неудобно, чуть лодыжки не подворачиваются. А Гарри, кажется, на такие мелочи плевать: она свободной рукой развязывает халат и... Блядь, она под халатом абсолютно голая. 

Она. Реально. Ждала. 

Эггзи стонет так, что почти на вой переходит, и лапает ее задницу, нагло царапаясь. Гарри в отместку дергает за волосы больно, прижимает к себе лицом; она тоже совсем мокрая. Сдержанная училка, ага, два раза!

Эггзи в итоге просто подставляет язык: Гарри не дает делать ничего самой. Просто пользуется, трется, не издавая ни звука. Господи, как ей это удается? Эггзи не может перестать стонать — за двоих, блядь, видимо. Впрочем, если бы Гарри сейчас застонала или вздумала снова обозвать ее грязной девчонкой, она бы все равно не услышала, наверное: Гарри течет ей в рот, дышать тяжело, хватка на затылке болезненная и крепкая. Кажется, что она от этого может кончить прямо сейчас, второй раз подряд, просто сдвинув ноги…  
Кончает Гарри быстро. Но все так же молча. Эггзи ловит мелкую дрожь, которая идет по всему ее телу, прижимает язык к клитору плотно, держит до тех пор, пока Гарри не прекращает трястись и не выдыхает громко, удовлетворенно; у Эггзи уже внутренние стороны бедер липкие. 

Она откидывает голову на руку Гарри, смотрит с наглой улыбкой в лицо, облизывается демонстративно. Гарри, раскрасневшаяся, с остатками розовой помады на щеке, смотрит на нее сверху вниз тяжелым жарким взглядом. Следит за движением языка. Дышит глубоко.

— Поднимись, — наконец говорит она сухо. — Выглядишь, как наркоманка.

— Ага, — Эггзи усмехается довольно. Несмотря на тон, это — комплимент: образ, которого требовало сегодняшнее задание, удался. — Конечно, Гарри. Проститутка, наркоманка и вообще плохая девочка. Дурной пример для твоих учениц из приходской школы!

Гарри прячет улыбку. Эггзи смеется, поднимается с трудом, морщится...

— Не разувайся, — предупреждает ее намерение Гарри.

Эггзи сглатывает нервно. А вот этот тон... Вроде бы точно такой же, каким она замечания за столом делает или раздает указания на брифингах, но сейчас от него живот сводит. 

Эггзи вытягивается в полный рост, распрямляет инстинктивно плечи, практически в армейскую стойку встает. На каблуках она не просто выше, а сильно выше — Гарриет-то босиком. Но Эггзи все равно чувствует себя ужасно маленькой и... Ну, да. Грязной.

— Гаааарри, — вырывается жалобное внезапно: желание дразнить Гарри отступает куда-то на задний план, она толком не знает, чего теперь хочет — почему-то такая мелочь, как запрет снять туфли, настроение меняет радикально. А еще стринги противно врезаются в мокрую, гладко выбритую кожу.

— Идем, — Гарри скидывает халат с плеч, бросает его прямо на пол в прихожей, и шагает на лестницу. Эггзи провожает взглядом ее маленькую аккуратную задницу и срывается следом: точно, надо в спальню, разумеется, куда же еще, почему она сама об этом не подумала?

Как же круто Гарри двигается без одежды. Она такая тонкая и острая по сравнению с Эггзи, но под видимостью хрупкости скрывается чистейшая сила: плечи и ноги и живот — твердые, как камень, она может одним быстрым приемом вывернуть Эггзи в любую позу, и в особенности — когда голая. Пару недель назад, во время очередного урока моды (щедро приправленного коктейлями), она призналась, что одежда — любая, даже самая комфортная, даже идеально сшитые костюмы от Кингсмен — периодически ее раздражает, сковывает движения, и поэтому в юности она часто брала задания, подразумевающие работу в купальнике. Эггзи едва не выронила бокал, а на следующий день зарылась в архивы Мерлина и весь день ходила с мокрыми трусами.

— Сюда, — переступив порог спальни, Гарри указывает на ночной столик с огромным зеркалом и высоким табуретом перед ним. Эггзи растерянно моргает; Гарри отодвигает табурет подальше, чтобы дать ей место, и садится. — Встань лицом к зеркалу. Руки на стол, ноги на ширину плеч.

Невольно представляется, какой была бы Гарри в качестве командующего офицера. Нелепая фантазия, причем не сексуальная, а… карьерная? Так или иначе, солдатом ей уже не стать, и очень круто, что они с Гарри вместе не служат, между прочим: в Кингсмен на неуставные отношения всем насрать. Зато не насрать на форму одежды.

Эггзи очень четко понимает, что будет наказана вовсе не за якобы неподобающий вид. Гарриет не жалко нижнего белья, но она множество раз указывала Эггзи на то, что «особенности ее организма» предполагают ношение прокладок на каждый день. Особенности, блядь! Особенность ее организма — Гарриет чертова Харт, которая заставляет ее течь без остановки что в стринги из супермаркета, что в стильные дизайнерские трусики. Просто Гарриет не терпит наплевательского отношения к вещам, хотя сама, между прочим, регулярно разбрасывает шмотки по всей комнате, когда опаздывает!

Эггзи ковыляет к столику, молча упиваясь возмущением двойными стандартами всяких там леди. Растрепанная телка из зеркала, впрочем, мигом заставляет забыть о несправедливости: хочется стиснуть колени поплотнее, подтянуть майку повыше, чтобы кружевной край лифчика не выглядывал из выреза, собрать спутанные волосы в приличный хвост — настолько по-шлюшьи она выглядит. 

Гарри, будто прочитав ее мысли, коротко качает головой. Взгляд невольно падает на ее соски. Они стоят. 

Эггзи кладет взмокшие ладони на полированную поверхность стола, раздвигает ноги, как было указано, и выпрямляет спину. Гарри сидит чуть сбоку, чтобы видеть ее отражение и без помех лапать со всех сторон; она смотрит Эггзи в глаза обжигающим, строгим взглядом. Она уже отдышалась после оргазма и стерла помаду — видимо, пока шла по лестнице. Черт. Когда-нибудь Эггзи заставит ее орать и вырубиться сразу после секса!

Гарри поднимает брови — безошибочно улавливает мятежные настроения. Эггзи зажмуривается и опускает голову: она могла бы нарваться, без проблем, вариантов провокации — море, но сейчас, очевидно, пришло-таки время выслушать лекцию. 

Гарри не заставляет ее ждать:

— Сколько раз можно повторять, — спокойно и холодно говорит она, — что синтетическая ткань вредит твоей коже, особенно в интимной зоне?

«Интимная», сука, «зона». Если бы Эггзи не знала, что у леди Харт чертовски грязный язык и запас ругательств богаче, чем у всех гопников Лондона, вместе взятых... Окей, наверное, не велась бы так легко.

Гарриет кладет руку ей на задницу, нащупывает средним пальцем полоску стрингов и поддевает ее. Хмыкает нарочито брезгливо. Эггзи скулит сквозь зубы: Господи, палец так близко, дразнит, мучает практически! Еще буквально сантиметр... Больше всего на свете хочется вильнуть задницей, прогнуть спину, надеться самой. Она бы сейчас и не почувствовала толком один палец внутри, наверное, нужно уже гораздо больше, но хотя бы что-то!

Гарриет обманчиво мягко скользит пальцем ниже, останавливаясь почти что у клитора — Эггзи стонет от благодарности — и вдруг резко сминает ткань в кулаке и тянет на себя. 

Жесткое кружево врезается в кожу, давит неприятно на клитор. Эггзи взвизгивает и приподнимается на носках, невольно пытаясь ослабить давление.

— Не дергайся, — Гарри говорит все таким же спокойным, практически безразличным тоном. Тянет еще сильнее.

Эггзи протестующе мычит, но послушно старается не двигаться, хотя ноги дрожат неконтролируемо. Стоять в нужной позе на этих жутких каблуках невыносимо уже, даже поддержка стола не спасает, и Гарриет прекрасно об этом знает. Она все тянет и тянет стринги, кажется, вот-вот порвет, но, блядь, она права: такая ткань, особенно когда мокрая — как ебаная пластмасса. Ощущается, по крайней мере, именно так.

Эггзи путано, слезливо ругается: уже на самом деле больно, клитор чувствительный слишком, набухший. Гарри хмыкает, не впечатленная умоляющим тоном, и вторую руку просовывает под юбку спереди, царапает кружево ногтем. Ссссука, высоко, мимо!

— Если бы ты была в брюках, как обычно, ты и их испачкала бы, — констатирует она. — Неряшливая девчонка.

Эггзи всхлипывает и трясет головой: да, да, Гарри, конечно, как скажешь, только пусти!

— Эггзи. Ты меня услышала?

Черрррт.

— Я... Да, Гарри, я слышу, — сбивчивым, жалким шепотом получается. Гарри выдает скептическое «хмм» и отпускает трусы.

Тонкая, твердая от влаги полоска ткани хлещет больно. Эггзи охает громко, пошатывается на каблуках, едва не падает. Сбивчиво просит позволить ей разуться — слова вылетают сами, минуя мозг, но Гарри поддерживает ее под задницу сильной рукой и говорит:

— Если тебе наплевать на собственный комфорт, мне тем более должно быть наплевать, ты со мной не согласна?

Эггзи отчаянно ноет в ответ. Язык чешется возразить, ответить на повышенных тонах: «Не должно, Гарри, тебе же никогда не наплевать!» Но сейчас, вот прямо сейчас ей какого-то хрена хочется, чтобы Эггзи было как можно менее удобно. Везде.

— Согласна, — Эггзи грызет губы, съедая остатки помады, чтобы как-то отвлечься. Тьфу, какая мерзкая на вкус, надо уже выкинуть. 

— Ладно, — Гарри склоняет голову набок и тяжело вздыхает, словно одолжение великое делает, — давай вот так.

Она ненавязчиво сдавливает ягодицы в горстях. Бросает жестко: «Ноги не смей сдвигать!» — и спускает стринги практически до колена. Узкие полоски натягиваются максимально, не рвутся чудом, наверное, только. Больно впиваются в ноги. Блядь, синяки же останутся, сто процентов, место такое... чувствительное. Следующие пару недель придется носить только брюки, ну или юбки длинные.

Из Эггзи течет как из-под крана.

Гарри ведет ребром ладони вдоль натянутой ткани, будто проверяя, достаточно ли глубоко она врезается в кожу. И совершенно неожиданно накрывает клитор — не давит, а просто... касается подушечкой пальца.

Это — как пощечина, только наоборот. Все ощущения устремляются вниз, боль и дискомфорт забываются, кажется, хватит и легкого нажатия, чтобы вбросило в оргазм... И Гарри убирает палец, отстраняет чуть-чуть, Эггзи чувствует, что он совсем близко, блядь, она же почти вот уже совсем!

— Эггзи, ноги, — напоминает Гарри: Эггзи в попытке получить побольше давления начала сдвигать бедра. — Никакого терпения. Ничему не учишься.

Эггзи готова реветь. Гарри дразнится так жестоко, черт, уже нет сил ни подыгрывать, ни брыкаться. Клитор горит будто огнем, и в ней так пусто, так... Мокро. Неудовлетворенно-мокро.

— Гаррррииии... — скулит она. 

Гарри неодобрительно щелкает языком — и возвращает палец. Опять щелчок — убирает снова. И еще раз. И снова.

Блядь. Блядство блядское. Эггзи совершенно теряет ориентацию в пространстве, не представляет, сколько длится такая пытка, ничего уже не чувствует, кроме небрежного касания на одну секунду из десяти (или пяти? или пятнадцати?). Гарри еще и держит за бедро, не давая свести ноги, и только когда Эггзи уже натурально всхлипывает, на мгновение усиливает нажатие, проворачивает палец вокруг клитора.

Эггзи визжит. Позорно громко визжит. Ее трясет с ног до головы, мышцы сводит судорогами. Она не может удержать позу, скручивается вся, сводит колени, зажимая ладонь Гарри между бедер, приседает в попытке продлить прикосновение.

Гарри словно не замечает, что с ней происходит. Она продолжает мучительно медленно вести пальцем по кругу, растягивает ее оргазм, будто разматывает звенья длинной спирали. Эггзи не может понять, слишком ей или мало. Гарри, очевидно, считает, что мало: не останавливается до тех пор, пока Эггзи не начинает крупно вздрагивать с каждым новым кругом, рискуя грохнуться с каблуков.

Наконец она убирает руку. Эггзи колотит, на зеркале от тяжелых вздохов остаются туманные пятна.

— Тихо, тихо, девочка, — Гарри задирает майку, гладит ласково по животу. Эггзи всхлипывает тихо и выпрямляется медленно, стараясь не потерять равновесие. Черт. Ноги словно деревянные.

Гарри водит ладонью вокруг пупка, поднимается выше. Задевает пальцем лифчик, бормочет себе под нос: 

— Еще один яркий пример твоей полной неспособности грамотно подбирать нижнее белье.

Эггзи уже не в настроении отругиваться и провоцировать. Слишком хорошо... И плохо одновременно: после нереально долгого оргазма накрывает отходняком, просыпаются другие чувства. Ноги болят от туфель, стринги режут бедра, влага между ног уже не кажется такой уж приятной — пусто и холодно, вот и все. Вот если бы Гарри погладила ее всей ладонью, мягко, просто накрыла... Прикрыла, точнее. 

Господи, она реально чувствует себя долбанной нимфоманкой с ней. Вечно неудовлетворенной дыркой.

— Ты отлично справилась сегодня. В таком деле нащупать первую нить — самое сложное. Дальше будет проще, — говорит вдруг Гарри, и Эггзи снова всхлипывает. Она ждала чего угодно, но не похвалы. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает она. Спутанные волосы лезут в рот, губы пересохли. Ха, Гарри, наверное, сейчас офигенно мокрая, было бы круто опять ее вылизать…

— Присядь, — предлагает Гарри, и до Эггзи не сразу доходит, что она имеет в виду стол. 

Развернуться — невыполнимая почти задача, но Гарри подгоняет ее рукой, разворачивает практически сама — так, чтобы Эггзи сидела прямо перед ней, чтобы легко было раздвинуть ей ноги. Эггзи со стоном облегчения ерзает задницей по гладкому дереву; юбка у нее задрана, стринги сползают наконец-то, и Гарри ловит их, заставляет приподнять сначала одну ногу, потом вторую, чтобы снять совсем. Сжимает их с брезгливой гримасой в кулаке. И говорит: 

— Открой рот.

Эггзи хлопает глазами в смятении. Да ладно. Да еб твою мать ладно! 

Гарри молча ждет. Эггзи нервно сглатывает густую слюну и приоткрывает рот. Гарри встряхивает стринги, растягивает за края и подносит к ее губам.

— Оближи, — приказывает низким голосом.

Приходится вцепиться пальцами в край столешницы, чтобы ощутить хоть какую-то опору, потому что Эггзи кажется, что мир на хрен перевернулся. Хочется облизывать пальцы Гарри, а не жесткое мокрое кружево, но выбора нет, поэтому она слегка сжимает зубы, а Гарри проталкивает в рот еще чуть больше ткани, и это уже почти настоящий кляп. Хотя ее стоны он не заглушает.

— Держи, — Гарри полностью всовывает стринги ей в рот. Эггзи едва не давится: ей, вообще-то, нравится собственный вкус, но Гарри, сволочь, в очередной раз демонстрирует свою правоту: гладкая синтетика почти горькая, несмотря на то, что пропитана ее смазкой.

Эггзи мычит недовольно, мотает головой. Гарри не скрывает усмешки.

— Я потом дам тебе свои. Сравнишь.

Эггзи смотрит на нее во все глаза. Вспоминает о намеченной цели — проверить, насколько она ведется на образ; хриплое, горячее обещание, нетипичное для напористой, но молчаливой Гарри — сразу пятьдесят очков в пользу «грязной девчонки». Только, черт, Гарри сейчас голая — сегодня, значит, трусов не дождешься. 

Эггзи не успевает расстроиться: Гарри кладет руки на ее щеки, проводит пальцами по скулам, смахивает мешающие пряди волос с лица. Скользит щекотно ногтями по шее, на плечи. Спускает бретельки лифчика, поддевает застежку прямо сквозь майку, Господи благослови ее пальцы.

Лифчик летит на пол. Гарри наклоняется к груди и берет в рот правый сосок. Тоже сквозь ткань, и это невъебенно горячо, а еще это — награда, продолжение похвалы: Эггзи уже дважды кончила, и начать с сисек — лучший способ довести ее до кондиции снова.

Как же сложно не выпустить трусы изо рта, вашу-то мать.

— Держи, — напоминает Гарри, а потом переключается на второй сосок, прикусывает его, проводит умелым языком по ореоле. Отстраняется и припечатывает: — И чтобы я их не видела.

Эггзи захлебывается. Воздухом, возбуждением, проклятыми стрингами. Судорожно поддевает ткань языком, сжимает зубы, и вот теперь... Теперь это — точно кляп.

Приходится дышать носом, и нельзя больше стонать в голос, вообще рта раскрывать нельзя... А Гарри снова наклоняется к ее груди, сжимает правый сосок зубами несильно, а левый кончиком пальца щекочет. Эггзи скулит: Гарри может долго, очень долго с ней так играть, и с одной стороны это круто, а с другой...

Гарри сжимает, и кусает, и давит, и ласкает нежно. И, блядь, Эггзи снова начинает течь. 

Гарри тянет сосок на себя двумя пальцами. Не сильно больно. Пока не сильно.

Не отпуская сосок, Гарри гладит вдоль бедра, по колену, опускается на лодыжку. Пережимает кольцом пальцев поверх застежки туфли, и Эггзи едва не лягается, едва не проглатывает стринги: мгновенно вспоминается лишний вес на ногах, будто гири, к ступням привязанные. 

Эггзи смутно надеется, что ее наконец от них избавят. Хрена с два.

— Отличные туфли, — голос Гарри сочится сарказмом. — Помнишь, я обещала тебе урок танцев?..

Ох. Эггзи передергивает от одной мысли, что придется разучивать сложные движения на этих каблуках. И при этом пронзает возбуждением: танцующая Гарри — одна из давних фантазий, хотя, казалось бы, что в этом такого? Очевидно же, что настоящая леди должна уметь танцевать!

Гарри сжимает сосок. Больно.

— Мммффф! — выдает Эггзи, и Гарри качает головой.

— Это был риторический вопрос, Генриетта. 

Вот имя — это низко. Нечестный прием. Эггзи ненавидит свое имя, но в устах Гарри оно звучит правильно и уместно — возможно, потому, что Гарри никогда не сокращает его до отвратительного «Генри». Тем не менее, заставлять ее заводиться от банального обращения — форменное издевательство! 

Эггзи откидывается затылком на зеркало и задушенно стонет. Гарри не дает ей ни единой поблажки — еще раз выкручивает сосок и требует:

— Ноги мне на плечи. Давай. Сама.

Это — почти невыполнимая просьба. Жесткое дерево упирается в копчик, неудобно жутко, кажется, что она вот-вот соскользнет на пол; тяжеленные туфли — уже не гири, а целые грузовики с кирпичами. Эггзи представляет, что под ладонями не ночной столик, а брусья, и задирает из последних сил ноги.

— Вот так, да. Хорошо. — Плечи Гарри достаточно широкие для ее тонкой фигуры, но вообще-то — узкие, и приходится напрягать просто вот все, абсолютно все мышцы, чтобы удержаться в этой позе. Ткань во рту пропитана насквозь теперь еще и слюной, дышать тяжело, а Гарри снова тянет нежную, горящую от боли кожу. Эггзи всхлипывает и умоляюще смотрит: ну хватит, хватит уже меня мучить!

Гарри приподнимает скептически брови, но все-таки выпускает натертый сосок из хватки сильных пальцев. Скользит ладонями по ногам: гладит коротко лодыжки, неустойчиво балансирующие на плечах, спускается к коленям, царапает внутренние стороны бедра... И забирается двумя руками под юбку, наклоняется вперед, складывая Эггзи почти пополам.

Эггзи возмущенно воет и инстинктивно тянется к плечу Гарри. Блядь, она сейчас же упадет на хрен!

— Я тебя держу, не дергайся! — Гарри стряхивает ладонь со своего плеча, в ее голосе — немой укор: «Как ты могла подумать, что я позволю тебе упасть?»

Эггзи стыдливо скулит. Расслабиться не выходит никак: поза ужасная просто, и если Гарри надеется, что она способна снова кончить...

Ссссссссука.

Гарри отодвигается на табурете — ни на секунду ведь о собственном комфорте не забывает! — и, поддерживая Эггзи под задницу, берет в рот ее клитор. Других слов и не подобрать: натурально берет его в рот, сжимает сухими губами, будто хочет увлажнить их ее смазкой. А потом вдруг просовывает кончик языка внутрь и выдыхает горячо.

Эггзи, кажется, прогрызает трусы. И едва не ломает пальцы о край стола. Прикосновение совсем легкое, только обещает удовольствие, но выглядит Гарри... Ебаный пиздец: волнистые волосы, собранные в небрежный хвост, прикрытые глаза, раскрасневшиеся щеки. И Гарри вылизывает ее словно не с целью возбудить, а с целью... вылизать. Сделать снова чистой, прибраться за своей грязной девчонкой, раз уж она не в состоянии следить за этим сама.

— Не мешай, — говорит Гарри, отстраняясь на секунду: Эггзи, оказывается, принялась ерзать навстречу, подставляться под старательный язык. У нее такой тон, будто Эггзи в натуре обламывает ей кайф.

Эггзи мычит, сама не зная, что этим выразить хочет — согласие или протест. Но все-таки послушно замирает. Это очень-очень сложно — не пытаться продлить касания или насадиться на язык, когда он скользит глубже. Эггзи невольно сжимается каждый раз, словно мышцами его поймать пытается, но Гарри быстрее оказывается, естественно.

Гарри перехватывает ее задницу поудобнее, так, что большие пальцы ложатся совсем рядом с мокрыми губами. Надавливает пальцами, раскрывает сильнее — и целует, откровенно целует, взасос, словно... Перепутала губы. 

Эггзи пытается выругаться, но трусы мешают. 

Гарри коротко смеется, будто слышит, и прикусывает кожу зубами — больно, но только острее заводит. Эггзи стонет глухо, насколько позволяет забитый тканью рот, и тратит все силы на то, чтобы не свести колени вместе, не зажать голову Гарри между бедер.

Гарри разбавляет слюной скопившуюся влагу — Эггзи течет уже не так сильно, как прежде, а может, Гарри просто сразу слизывает новые порции смазки, чтобы она не испачкалась; Эггзи скулит от неудовлетворения, но ей же сказано было — не мешать. Это — для Гарри, не для нее.

Гарри прикусывает и посасывает внутренние ее губы, воспаленные и почти онемевшие от чередования жара и прохлады. Блядь. Это ощущается... Да просто ощущается, ни в плюс, ни в минус, но сам факт, что Гарри не пропускает ни миллиметра!

— Выплюнь, — где-то на уровне груди вдруг возникает рука. Когда Гарри успела отодвинуться?.. Эггзи не понимает просьбы, сосредоточенная только на том, чтобы дышать и чувствовать, и Гарри приходится настойчиво дернуть сосок, чтобы привлечь внимание: — Твои трусики, Генриетта.

На имя Эггзи реагирует, как на приказ командующего офицера, рефлекторно: выплевывает изжеванный комок синтетики, который когда-то был трусами, на узкую ладонь, и чудом успевает заметить, что Гарри не морщится. Оооох. Когда-нибудь Эггзи будет достаточно в своем уме, чтобы отследить, когда она играет, а когда нет...

— Молодец, — хвалит Гарри. Эггзи дышит жадно ртом, облизывает пересохший рот; ей по-прежнему неудобно сидеть, но плевать, срать с высокой колокольни на все это: Гарри развлекается с ней, как с куклой, и она будет реагировать, если Гарри захочет реакции, до тех пор, пока Гарри не надоест.

— Гарри, — шепчет она. Гарри любит слушать ее, когда она в таком состоянии.

— Ммм. Расслабься, — Гарри проводит чем-то жестким — ооо, черррт, нееет! — от лобка до ягодиц, и на почти сухой после «чистки» языком коже это вправду больно. Эггзи пытается свести ноги, но Гарри возмущенно одергивает: — Не смей. Не хватало еще, чтобы у меня от твоих каблуков синяки на спине остались.

Эггзи не знает, куда деваться. Каждое прикосновение, каждое слово — шок. Гарри ее мучает, натурально мучает, и это воспринималось бы как наказание, если бы не постоянные похвалы вперемешку со строгими приказами...

— Держи, — командует Гарри тем же тоном, что требовала взять трусы в рот, только на этот раз пропихивает скомканный темно-красный шарик в ее пересохшую киску — глубоко, больно, Эггзи зажалась, оказывается, сильно. Давит двумя пальцами, чтобы убедиться, что Эггзи послушается, и добавляет: — А теперь вставай.

Господи, она с катушек слетела. Маньячка. Садистка.

— Гарри, я не могу, — шепчет Эггзи еле слышно. Она абсолютно вымотана, тело не слушается, а ей еще нужно сжиматься, чтобы... блядь. Чтобы не выпустить трусы, которыми ее заткнули, словно пробкой.

— Вставай, — повторяет Гарри хрипло. И только вот это — понимание, что Гарри все это заводит зверски — удерживает Эггзи от того, чтобы не взбунтоваться. 

Она снимает онемевшие ноги с твердых плеч, стекает на пол, падает практически, но Гарри подхватывает ее под поясницу, поднимаясь сама и направляя уверенными руками к постели. Эггзи неуклюже семенит на трясущихся ногах, стараясь побыстрее добраться до цели, но Гарри тормозит ее в полуметре:

— Стой.

Она прижимается со спины, обнимает за талию. Кусает больно плечо — ей на цыпочки для этого пришлось подняться, и Эггзи стонет гортанно, запрокидывает голову, пытаясь то ли притереться щекой к щеке, то ли просто получить сиюминутное подтверждение увеличенной разницы в росте. 

Гарри сразу же хватается за ее майку и тянет вверх, обнажая грудь... Ха. И у нее терпение не бесконечное, надо же. 

Эггзи без дополнительных указаний поднимает руки и задыхается, когда майка закрывает лицо — на долю секунды кажется, что Гарри так ее и оставит. Но майка летит на пол, и Эггзи, вдохнув глубоко, выпячивает задницу, трется ей вкруговую об Гарри, демонстрируя таким вот идиотским образом благодарность, за что тут же получает хлесткий шлепок по груди: 

— Прекрати выделываться, — Гарри давит ногтем на сосок, усмехается ругательству сквозь зубы. Сминает юбку, задирает на талию, превращая ее в подобие широкого пояса.

Эггзи судорожно сводит бедра. Иногда ей хочется по-настоящему спровоцировать Гарри, поиграть с ней, довести до самой грани терпения... Но для этого требуется собрать еще немного данных. Имеющейся информации катастрофически не хватает: Гарри каждый, сука, раз успевает выбить почву у нее из-под ног. 

— На кровать. На четвереньки. И прогнись: хочу посмотреть.

Блядь. Она так выделяет последнее слово, словно собирается отлучиться на кухню за попкорном, а потом упасть в любимое кресло и реально смотреть, как фильм, пару часов.

Эггзи заползает на кровать, сминая туфлями простыни — н-да, ей потом и за это прилетит, стопудово, — и принимает требуемую позу, прогибается в спине: кажется, от движения трусики начали выскальзывать. Зверски хочется, чтобы Гарри проверила, на месте ли они.

Окей, на кровати хотя бы мягко. И стоять на четвереньках легче, чем сидеть на твердом столе, согнувшись пополам. 

Эггзи вдыхает, выдыхает. Чувствует взгляд Гарри на себе — внимательный и жаркий, оборачивается через плечо и собирает все силы, чтобы усмехнуться и подмигнуть ей нагло. Нужно же как-то взять себя в руки! 

— Ты выглядишь весьма довольной для девчонки, которая не может толком удержать трусы, — тут же отзывается Гарри, легонько шлепая по отставленному заду. — Сожмись как следует, сделай одолжение.

Эггзи послушно сжимается. «Удержать трусы» звучит так, будто они не в ней, а _на_ ней, и Эггзи — маленькая давалка, которая при первой же возможности из трусов выпрыгивает.

Блядь, она скоро опять намочит трусы. На этот раз — внутри.

— Хорошо, — комментирует Гарри, усаживаясь на край кровати. Проводит двумя пальцами по ее губам (Эггзи вздрагивает и сжимается сильнее, ожидая вот-вот получить их в себя) и хмыкает: — Совсем другое дело.

Как будто ей нравится, что из Эггзи больше не капает.

— Гарри, — начинает Эггзи: она хочет возразить, сказать, что она — по-прежнему ебаный водопад, но Гарри вдруг резко всовывает пальцы, пропихивая трусики глубже, а потом так же резко вытягивает их наружу, подцепив буквально одним ногтем.

Эггзи вскрикивает: кружево царапает нежную кожу на выходе. 

— Эггзи, — отвечает Гарри в тон, а потом сжимает ткань бесформенным клубком и плотно давит им на все еще вспухший, сухой клитор. Трет настойчиво. 

Сссука. Больно!

— Тише, девочка, тише. Неприятно, я знаю. Терпи.

Гарри не объясняется, не повторяет урок («Если бы ты выбрала более качественное белье, не было бы так некомфортно») — просто трет и трет жестко, кругами, пока Эггзи не начинает выть: удовольствие от прямой стимуляции все равно просыпается, никуда от него не деться. И теперь, когда в ней нет самопальной пробки...

— Ты, наверное, пить хочешь, — Гарри не сбивается с ритма, натирает клитор, словно, блядь, семейное серебро, — учитывая, сколько влаги ты теряешь.

Нервный смешок вырывается сам собой, несмотря на сбившееся на хрен дыхание. Господи, да она вообще ничего не хочет, кроме того, чтобы ткань не терлась так жестко!

— Не волнуйся, мы решим эту проблему. А пока терпи. 

Проблему. Ну, да. Леди Гарриет Харт — мастер решения половых проблем! 

Эггзи рычит, втягивая голову в плечи. Гарри смеется. Эггзи ненавидит, когда Гарри над ней смеется, и одновременно обожает ее смех. Ебаная дилемма.

Больно. Все еще больно… Ах черт, вообще-то, становится легче: смазки снова много, и Гарри собирает ее с каждым кругом, размазывает по клитору. И уже не так горит кожа, боль отходит постепенно, сменяясь накатывающим жаром удовольствия.

Гарри пальцем второй руки аккуратно ведет от клитора вверх, к анусу. Щекотно, почти невесомо обводит его и снова спускается вниз, скользит по щелке, а потом добавляет второй палец. И растягивает губы в стороны, раскрывая, словно позволяя течь свободнее. 

Эггзи скулит жалобно. В ней пусто теперь, мышцы сжимаются непроизвольно, когда Гарри особенно сильно давит на клитор, и она почти чувствует, как с каждым спазмом выпадает новая порция смазки. Даже хочется получить трусы обратно — Гарри ведь столько усилий приложила, чтобы почистить ее…

— Перевернись, — командует Гарри, и ее руки исчезают отовсюду. Эггзи дергается взад-вперед с несчастным стоном: Господи, какая же Гарри сволочь, ей только-только стало снова хорошо! Но Гарри повторяет раздраженно, хотя ее голос по-прежнему хриплый от возбуждения: — Эггзи, перевернись.

Эггзи неуклюже перекатывается на бок, а потом — приходится высоко задрать правую ногу, чтобы не задеть сидящую на краю кровати Гарри каблуком, что вызывает у нее усмешку — валится на спину, упираясь туфлями прямо в чистую простыню. Гарри игнорирует это прегрешение (черт, она достаточно завелась, чтобы было плевать, значит!) и требует:

— Приподними задницу.

Эггзи только сейчас замечает, что Гарри опять расправила проклятые стринги. 

Не-ет, нет. Между ног горит все — натертый клитор, онемевшие губы. Она надеялась, что Гарри выдавит из нее оргазм грубой силой, а она...

Гарри поднимает ее ногу за щиколотку и надевает на нее стринги. Повторяет движение со второй. Ткань скручивается мерзко, но Гарри упрямо натягивает ее выше, останавливает на красных полосках, намеченных раньше. 

Эггзи послушно прогибается и всхлипывает, когда Гарри упаковывает ее раскрасневшуюся киску в кажущиеся пластмассовыми трусики и оттягивает полоску сзади, чтобы шлепнуть между ягодиц.

— Вот так, — объявляет она довольно. — Теперь можешь течь, сколько хочешь. 

Эггзи цепляется ногтями за простыню и старается не шевелиться. Ужасно неприятно, мерзко, обидно; лягнуть бы Гарри в отместку каблуком, но жуткое неудовлетворение сковывает все от низа живота едва ли не до кончиков пальцев. Наверное, Гарри решила, что ей на сегодня хватит, наверное, это все же наказание... И тут Гарри оказывается совсем рядом, целует ее в щеку, в губы, мнет грудь, щиплет соски по очереди.

Короткие, дразнящие прикосновения, которым невозможно ни сопротивляться, ни отвечать, будто бы усугубляют дискомфорт. Эггзи сводит колени — черт, так хуже! — и разводит обратно; Гарри щелкает языком:

— Так и лежи, сладкая моя, — и быстро, грациозно перекидывает ногу через ее грудь и усаживается сверху — к Эггзи спиной. Эггзи только моргнуть и успевает: в следующую же секунду Гарри вздергивает свой маленький упругий зад и подставляет блестящую от влаги киску ее рту.

Сука. Нереальная. Горячая. Сука!

Эггзи впивается ртом в нее, словно умирающий от жажды — в источник воды. Вцепляется пальцами в гладкие ягодицы, тянет в сторону, улучшая себе доступ, лижет, трахает языком быстро, присасывается губами, задевая коротко клитор время от времени. Гарри вкусная и мокрая, черт, идеально мокрая, и Эггзи стонет глухо прямо в нее, вибрируя горлом. С трудом удерживается от того, чтобы не грызть зубами кожу — настолько накрывает желанием съесть, выпить ее всю, целиком.

— Блядь, — выдыхает Гарри. Ругательство перетекает в длинный, громкий стон, и это швыряет Эггзи чуть ли не на край оргазма. 

Гарри держится за ее колени для опоры и медленно виляет задом, насаживаясь глубже на язык; Эггзи сжимает ее бедра сильнее, фиксируя, и переключается на клитор, трет языком жестко, мстительно, хотя язык — как ебаный шелк по сравнению с мерзкой тканью стрингов, какая к херам месть!

Плевать. Надо работать с тем, что имеешь, Гарри ее этому научила.

Гарри скользит ладонями по внутренним сторонам ее бедер — точнее, просто лапает, гладить не получается, кожа липкая от пота, это почти неприятно. И когда Гарри накрывает одной рукой ее лобок, парализованный мокрыми стрингами, ощущение выходит контрастно ярким — Эггзи вскидывается навстречу, мычит жалобно. Она не особо рассчитывает кончить, но...

Гарри сжимает ее киску прямо сквозь ткань и бормочет:

— Жадная, жадная девочка.

Эггзи очень хочется ответить, но у нее рот занят, и приходится обойтись без слов. Она вталкивает язык в Гарри так глубоко, как только может: да, Гарри, ты права, конечно, ты права, я пиздец какая жадная. 

Гарри стонет хрипло, дергается навстречу. Эггзи просовывает руку под свой подбородок; двигать кистью неудобно, но Гарри любит кончать с двумя пальцами на клиторе и с языком внутри — ее сносит будто бы от самого факта, что ее вылизывают, потому что Эггзи объективно не может дотянуться достаточно глубоко, чтобы...

О. Гарри же типа... Восполняет ей недостаток жидкости. Решает проблему.

Эггзи смеется — вибрирует невольно языком, и Гарри громко охает. Бедра ее мелко дрожат. Сейчас, вот буквально несколько секунд, и Эггзи в рот потечет.

— Кончи со мной, — приказывает Гарри не своим голосом и прищипывает клитор сквозь промокшее кружево горстью пальцев.

Блядь. Эггзи, сосредоточившись на подступающем оргазме Гарри, отключилась ненадолго от собственных ощущений, и теперь резкое, почти болезненное давление посылает мощную волну по телу. 

В оргазм втягивает совершенно внезапно, колени трясутся, ее подбрасывает на кровати — и Гарри срывается вслед за ней, притираясь к бесцельно елозящим пальцам.

Кажется, Гарри ругается, и Эггзи бы рада была ей ответить, но перед глазами все еще темно. Какое-то время они не меняют позу: Эггзи лениво, на автомате практически, елозит языком, слизывает влагу, а Гарри с мягким нажимом водит пальцами по ее киске, не продлевая оргазм, а просто добавляя приятных ощущений. В ушах гудит, и в низу живота — тоже; Эггзи в конце концов прижимается лбом к упругой ягодице и жадно дышит, не думая ни о чем, кроме того, как это охуенно — ни о чем не думать.

Через пару минут Гарри выпрямляется, потягивается с удовлетворенным стоном, слезает, садится на кровать рядом. Эггзи роняет руки, вытягивается вся: мышцы ноют, она вымотана до смерти, а глаза просто слипаются.

— Эггзи, помоги мне. Давай, девочка, — сквозь истому осторожное прикосновение к щиколотке едва чувствуется. Эггзи благодарно мычит и сгибает ноги, позволяя стянуть сначала правую, а потом левую туфлю; каблуки глухо ударяются об пол, и она перебирает пальцами, наслаждаясь легкостью и свободой. Черт, заказная обувь Кингсмен избаловала ее идеальным удобством. Надо все-таки прижать их, чтобы хотя бы агентам мастерили не только деловые ботинки... Или просто спросить Гарри, где она покупает свое. Пора уже привыкнуть, что денег теперь достаточно. 

— Приподнимись немного, — просит Гарри, и Эггзи заставляет себя вынырнуть из полудремы. Гарри стягивает с нее мерзко-холодные стринги и бросает их вслед за туфлями, обводит ласково пальцем красные полоски на бедрах.

— Гарри... — надо сказать что-нибудь, выразить, насколько она благодарна за заботу, но у нее совсем нет сил, и слова никак не подбираются.

— Тихо, тихо. Лежи, отдыхай.

Гарри вытягивается на боку, гладит по щеке, а потом наклоняется и целует в губы. Эггзи переворачивается ей навстречу, обнимает за талию, закидывает ногу на бедро, лениво отвечая на поцелуй: спать. Все, теперь — точно спать, и пусть только Гарри попробует…

Стоп. Что Гарри ведется на плохих девчонок — доказано, но про вот эту штуку она может и забыть.

Эггзи отстраняется немного и хрипит севшим от криков и стонов голосом, не открывая даже глаз:

— Твои трусы, Гарри. Я запомнила.

Гарри смеется, зарывается пальцами ей в волосы, целует в висок:

— Да, Эггзи. Я обещала — значит, получишь.

Эггзи довольно кивает и утыкается лбом в ее грудь. Прежде, чем уснуть, бормочет тихо, но так, чтобы Гарри точно услышала:

— Ты тоже иногда бываешь неопрятной девчонкой, уж я-то знаю.

***


End file.
